pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Original series (Kanto and Orange Islands)
A trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the original series, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark cyan or teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". Personality When he started out he was arrogant, over confidence and was never opened up to advice from others but a kind, brave and compassionate person. Ash can be stubborn, cocky, reckless, hot-headed, impatient and impulsive at times. Ash did not know much about battling but meeting and traveling with Misty,Brock and Tracey changed all that and they became his mentors who helped him become better in his battles and to be a better trainer. Ash is very brave and does care about Pokémon and would go out of his way for them. Biography Season 1: Indigo League Years later, Ash started his Pokémon journey when he had just turned ten years old. However, he overslept because he broken his alarm clock by accident during the night, and when he got to the Professor's Lab, there were no more Starter Pokémon left. The Professor had one Pokémon left, but he said the Pokémon wasn't very friendly and released Pikachu. Pikachu disliked Ash straight away and shocked him with its Thunder Shock attack. (This marks the start of his journey with Pikachu). Later, Pikachu starts to trust Ash. Upon challenging various Gyms, Ash started finding traveling companions such as Brock and Misty. On his journey he regularly encountered the wacky trio Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who kept trying to (and still try to) steal Pikachu. He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo Pokémon League Competition. During his journey he participated in a Pokémon race, was involved in a movie, got sucked into cyberspace and helped with the Flame of Moltres. Before heading to the Orange Islands, he picked up the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and bid goodbye to Brock, who'd decided to stay with her. Season 2: Adventures on the Orange Islands During this time, Ash was sent to the Orange Islands by Professor Oak on an errand to retrieve the mysterious GS Ball as the transporter cannot send it to Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town. Ash found out that there were Gyms in the Orange Islands and decided to challenge them, winning a trophy for beating the Gym Leaders. During his time in the Orange Islands, Ash gained a new travelling companion in Tracey Sketchit, a "Pokemon Watcher", who observes Pokemon in their natural habitats and draws them in his sketchbook, and caught new Pokémon, Snorlax and Lapras, as well. He battled the Orange Crew in a style of battling much different than what he was used to. Eventually he battled Drake and became the next Orange Pokémon League Champion. Upon Ash's return to his lab with the GS Ball, Professor Oak couldn't open it either and asked Ash to deliver it to his associate Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto region, where there are also Gyms for the Johto Pokémon League. Brock returned and Tracey remained behind to help Professor Oak at his lab. Team Rocket tried to catch Pikachu again, but they were stopped by Gary. Pokémon On hand In storage Temporary With someone else Befriended Released Achievements Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Island League #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Pokémon Championship Battles Orange League: Champion Pokémon League Status Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors